Sleepless
by ookayami-writes
Summary: Hey guys! It's my first ever Dance Central fanfiction! It starts out really slow, but it'll get better. I promise! I know it doesn't look like it would be a BoGlitch fanfic, but don't worry! Glitch will appear in later chapters. Might be changed to M later because of... ANYways. Hope you like it and remember to R&R if you think I should continue this!


_"When I picture forever, it's you here with me." _~Sleepless by The Strive

* * *

How bored could one person get?

There is literally nothing to looks at on the Internet nowadays. Lying on the bed and screwing around on the computer is no way to spend a Saturday afternoon.

Well, it is for most people…

Evacuate the Dance Floor started to emit from the now vibrating iPhone lying right next to her on the bed.

"Hello? … Hey B! Long time no chat!" Emilia excitedly exclaimed over the phone.

It had been **forever** since she had talked to Bodie. Let alone seen him. Ever since she moved form California to New York when Dance Central began there, they hadn't seen each other since. She really missed him. They went to school together from the beginning of Middle School until the end of it in 8th grade. Bodie hated to see Emilia go, but she had to follow her dreams, right? Dancing is serious business. Although, why would he call her up so suddenly after all this time?

"Hey Em! 'Sup? I actually wanted to talk to you about somethin' really important," Bodie stated.

"Uh, sure! I'm all ears, B!"

"Well, you know that Dance Central business that you've been involved in?"

"Oh… yeah…? Why…?"

"You sound like you're uncomfortable talking about it."

"Oh no no no…! It's fine, really!"

Actually, it wasn't all that fine. The subject made her rather squirmy, now. Ever since her and the others had been invited to Dr. Tan's Estate, everything had been downhill. She- actually… all of them, so to speak- were foolish enough to take the invitation. It seemed like it would be fun. The invitations were for the Dance Central competitors, anyway. The invites even stated that Dance Central was supposed to be hosted there. Not for any particular reason. Seemed like nothing conspicuous would happen, right? **Wrong.** They were all wrong. And now they had to pay the price by losing their closest friends. It had been about a year or so ago that they had lost the three dancers. The disappearance of them had been a huge mystery to all of them. Especially their mysterious blue-haired friend… dammit, why didn't they listen to him? **Why were they so ignorant?** He said that he had a feeling that something was up. He said that they shouldn't go to the Estate because something was definitely suspicious about it.

_They asked him, "Why do you think that?"_

_He simply replied, "You just have to trust me. Please."_

**And they didn't.** Not Emilia. Not Aubrey. Not Mo. Not MacCoy. Not Taye. Not Angel. Not even Dare; his closest friend out of all of them. **How could they?** That's what they got for being ignorant, reckless teenagers who failed to see the reality of it.

He just stayed outside of the Estate. They thought he would still be out there after the party. But no. After that, their mysterious friend was gone. Just like that. They never saw him again. They even called the police. But they never heard the end of it… wonder why…?

After Oblio's disappearance, then came the time for the hyper DJ and the carefree Brit to suddenly get gone. What was with everyone leaving!? It just didn't make any sense… ever since then, all the dancers took a quite emotional break from the thing they loved doing the most. Dancing.

"You sure you wanna talk about it, Em?" Bodie continued.

Emilia snapped out of her mental lamenting, "O-oh! Y-yeah, B! Sorry, I kinda zoned out there, didn't I… But anyway, what about Dance Central?"

"Well, apparently it's been moved."

"Where?"

"Over here! In Cali!"

Emilia's eyes widened, "For real!? Get outta here!"

"I'm serious! And there are new rules for it, too."

"Oh?"

"You know how the first Dance Central was a solo act? Well, now you have to have a crew. With two people only."

Emilia smiled, "Really… hm~ I think I know who my crewmate's gonna be."

It was obvious.

She begged her mom about the whole "moving to California" business. She was a young adult now! She should be able to do what she wants. Her mom obviously gave in, resulting in one of Emilia's specialty Hugs of Death. Emilia took the liberty to alert her friends about it all.

Everyone already knew who would be with who in their crews. Taye and her little sister, Tia (as known as Lil' T, mind you), Angel and Aubs (Aubrey pretty much made Angel team up with her because she had no one else better; ouch, right?), and  
Emilia and her old pal. Mo had yet to find a crewmate, for he had lost the one person he would even ask…

* * *

"All passengers please turn off all electronic devices and remain in your seats as we prepare for landing. Thank you for choosing American and enjoy the rest of your flight to Los Angeles."

Well finally, Emilia thought.

When the plane finally arrived at the gate and the passengers started departing from the plane, Emilia bolted out into the airport.  
Where a certain tall blonde was waiting for her.

Emilia smiled wide and ran over to bear-hug her away-for-too-long friend.

"It's great to see you again, B!"

"You too, Em. It's been too long," Bodie warmly greeted as he returned the joy-filled brunette's tight hug.

Emilia couldn't wait to start the party again.


End file.
